As I Lay Dying
by SilverDarkwood
Summary: a tribute to two of my class mates' dads who died in a bomb blast last friday night rated T for the bomb blast and language read rate let me know what you think


"I have to go," he said as he put his jacket on.

"Do you have to? I always worry about you when you're called out on cases like this," I said as I stood in the alcove by the door, watching my husband.

"I know you do, but its part of my job. You know I always come home in one piece. Now I have to go. Don't wait up for me," he said as he pulled open the door.

"I always do," I said, as I kissed him.

"Daddy, don't go!!" said Ben, as he came running into the alcove.

"I have to, Ben. Don't worry, I'll be back to tuck you in and say good night," he said, kissing both of us goodbye.

He shut the door, and ran to his car. I watched from the bay window, with Ben standing beside me.

I knew in my heart he had to come home in one piece, he always did...he had to...

**THE JUMP CITY BANK...(RICHARD POV)**

"Be careful, we don't know when that thing will go off," I said, as two of my men carried it into the abandoned bank.

"Ok guys, lets get this thing out of here be-" but it was too late.

**THE JUMP CITY BANK...(OFFICER FIELDING POV)**

"Chief!!" I shouted, as I rushed towards the burning bank.

"Fielding!! I still need you alive. Let them put out the fire first," said Commissioner Watkins, his hand on my shoulder.

"But sir, I didn't see the chief come out before the thing exploded. I'd like to go find him and be sure he's ok," I said, making to rush off.

"No son, stay here. They're clearing the debris, and looking for survivors. Let them do their job," he said calmly, his hand still on my shoulder.

So there I stood, watching as the firefighters put out the blaze. I knew he had to have gotten out. He has a son and wife back home that need him. He just had to make it out alive.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...**

The blaze was finally out, and firefighters had begun digging through the debris looking for any survivors.

I managed to get away from the commissioner and over to the firefighters, helping them search. I had just started moving heavy debris, when I found something I never wanted to lay my eyes on again.

"Commissioner!! We need you over here," I said, trying to keep my voice from cracking.

He rushed over, careful not to trip over the debris and skidded to a stop on the slick tile floor, his eyes wide in horror.

"We need a medic over here now!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He already knew it was too late, but it didn't matter. He didn't deserve to lie here on the cold tile floor, like nothing.

Soon enough, too medics came, pulling a stretcher between them. Together, they lifted him onto it and wheeled him away.

"Son, you know what happens next. You've got to be the one to tell her," said the Commissioner.

"I know," I said, my eyes finally welling up.

**GARYSON HOUSE...(RACHELLE'S POV)**

"C'mon, Ben. its time for bed," I said, getting up from the couch.

"Can't I stay up and wait for daddy?" Ben asked me from his place on the floor.

"No, it's late. I'll send daddy in when he gets home and tell you a late-night story. How's that?" I asked.

"Ok!!" said Ben, as he ran down the hall towards his room.

I couldn't help but smile. I followed him down the hall, tucked him in, and went back to my place on the couch, waiting for my husband to come home.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER...(STILL RACHELLE'S POV)**

I must have dozed off, because I was awakened by the sound of loud rapping on the door.

I got up, and went to the door.

"Hi Gar, do come in. To whom do I owe this honored visit?" I asked, as I stood back.

"This isn't a social call, Rachelle. I have news about Richard. News that you don't want to hear," said Gar, taking off his hat.

"Gar, what is it? Where is my husband?" I asked him, looking him squarely in the eyes.

"There-there was an explosion tonight at the Jump City Bank. Richard and two other men were in the bank when-when the bomb went off. I'm so sorry Rachelle. He didn't make it, he died at the scene," said Gar.

"That can't be. Y-you must be mistaken. My husband said it was a disturbance call, nothing major. My husband isn't dead," I said, staring at him in disbelief.

"These were what we collected from him. Do these items belong to your husband?" asked Gar as he produced a plastic bag from his jacket pocket, holding it out to me with shaking hands.

"My husband isn't dead!! He can't be!!" I shouted as my voice cracked.

"Mama, what is it? Is daddy home yet?" asked Ben from behind me, still rubbing his eyes.

"N-no daddy's not home yet. Now go back to bed," I said, trying desperately to keep my voice from cracking.

"Why do you have his wallet and his cross?" asked Ben.

"He left them here. Now go back to bed, so you can be awake when daddy gets home," I said.

Finally, Ben toddled back to bed. I went and sat on the couch, setting the bag of Rich's affects as far away from me as possible.

"Rachelle, will you be alright tonight? Would you like one of the officers to stay here with you and your son until tomorrow?" asked Gar after a while.

"N-no, I'll be fine," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Gar, tell me what his dying words were," I said, as he stood up.

He turned to me, and said, "his last words were 'Good-bye, Rachelle.' I've got to get back, but I'll check on you later, ok? I'm sorry for your loss, Rachelle, I truly am," said Gar, as he put his hat back on his head.

"Thank you, Gar," I said, shutting the door. I stood with my back against the door, and slid down to the floor, my eyes watering again. I sat there, letting my tears fall, not bothering to wipe them away. I thought to myself, _what am I going to tell Ben? How am I going to tell him daddy's not coming home?_

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"Mama...Mama...Mama?"

I woke with a start. I must have slept where at the front door, because Ben had been poking and shaking me for a while.

"Mama, where's daddy? He promised me a late-night bed time story, but he didn't come home," said Ben.

I sat there for a second. "Maybe daddy stayed with Uncle Gar. Why don't you call him and ask him to talk to daddy," I said. Ben toddled over to the phone, and dialed Gar's number.

"Fielding residence, Garfield speaking," said Gar.

"Uncle Gar? Its Ben. Can I talk to daddy?" asked Ben, the phone too big for him to hold.

"Ben, sweetheart. Daddy's not here, he must have slept at his office. Can I talk to your mom for a minute?" asked Garfield.

"Mama, Uncle Gar wants to talk to you," said Ben, handing me the phone.

"Rachelle, you have to tell Ben what really happened. I can't him his dad is dead," said Gar.

"I know. Bye Gar, thanks for playing along" I said, hanging up.

I sat on the floor, with my head against the door, not knowing what to do, while Ben played happily in his room.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER...JUMP CITY CEMETERY (RACHELLE'S POV)**

I stood there holding Ben's hand as they brought in his coffin, their heads bowed in respect. Atop it was the flag and his policeman's hat, the one he wore the night he died.

All around me, officers stood at attention, dressed in their black funeral detail. I spotted Gar, who stood rigid at attention, tears rolling down his cheeks. Beside him for support, his wife Tara and her daughter Haylei.

A few of the officers had broken down and started crying, others were on the brink of tears. I turned away, so Ben wouldn't see me crying also. I had to be strong for him, for the both of us.

"Mama, why? Why are they burying daddy?" asked Ben, as he tugged on my sleeve. "Who are they, and why are they burying my daddy?" asked Ben, as he tugged harder on my sleeve.

"He's gone, son. Daddy's not coming back," I mumbled. "They can't bury him. Daddy said he'd tell me a story when he got home and if they bury him, he can't tell it when he wakes up," said Ben as his voice cracked.

"Mama, stop them!! Daddy has to come home!! Stop them, mama, please!!" cried Ben.

I dropped to my knees and hugged Ben, burring my face in his small shoulder.

Nearby, Gar was crying into the shoulder of his wife Tara. while she held onto her daughter Haylei.

"DADDY WAKE UP!!" screamed Ben, as he cried.

Little by little, the crowd started to dissipate, leaving flowers on his grave maker, hugging me and Ben in condolence. I took Ben away from the area, because he was still so upset.

**THE GRAVEYARD...(GAR'S POV)**

"Killed in action. And promoted for it...'Commissioner Richard Ethan Grayson'. We were going to work together and make it to the top of the chain together, and yet you pass me up. I don't know who's a bigger hypocrite: you or the god damned system," I mumbled.

"Gar, its getting late," said Tara.

"Why, Tara? Why didn't he say something about the bomb? Maybe I could have done something to help him. If I had, he'd still be here with us," I said.

"Maybe he didn't say anything because he knew you wouldn't be exactly rational. He knew you wouldn't think things through, therefore youd be putting yourself in harm's way. He did it to protect you, Gar. He wanted you to focus on getting to the top, without anymore interruptions. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," said Tara with a small smile.

"It-it looks like its going to rain," I said, as tears fell from my eyes again.

"Come on, let's go home and get you something warm to drink," said Tara as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I turned and followed my wife and my daughter, only to think about my best friend, and the life he had started...The life he would never finish.


End file.
